1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an optical coating structure. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an optical coating layer having an antibacterial coating interlayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable devices having a touch screen panel are used in a manner such that the touch screen panel is countlessly touched by a finger of a user. Thus, the touch screen panel may be polluted by bacteria or virus from the finger of the user or external pollutants. In order to prevent the penetration of the bacteria, the virus or the external pollutants, the touch screen panel may include an antibacterial layer disposed on the touch screen panel.